Blue Skies
by billie1986
Summary: 1920's New York City offers many the refuge of her vastness, she bustle's with life even at night. But the dangers are there especially for two men in love, even more so when you mix in organized crime. NaruSasu or maybe Sasunaru. I dont own Naruto.
1. Prologue

I was in my History class and I couldn't help but think how cool the 1920's were so I wanted to right a SasuNaru story, but I was unsure of how to make it SasuNaru. And then my teacher mentioned homosexuality in these years and I was like this is totally meant to be; so here I am. But this is just a prologue to see how people react to it.

* * *

_**Blue Skies **_

The war hads ended, the country is once again moving towards "Blue Skies."(1) Rural America has been left behind, and the city has become a magnet for many, seeking change and freedom. The women in this busy city are no longer afraid or tied to down to antiquated morals. They enjoyed the new liberty given to them by the right to vote. Under the cover of the city many illicit things take place; from speakeasies (2), to organized crime.

And it was under the cover of this city that I found my attraction to men(3), under the cover of the night I found that I was not alone in my attractions. Was I a coward to hide this fact from my friends and seek the refuge of the night like a criminal, maybe but the fact is that this country has not learned to accept drastic change. I was convinced when the members of the Ku Klux Klan steadily rose from nothing to millions in these years.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I live in New York City, and the year is 1927.

* * *

1 This is 1927 song performed by Rodgers and Hart 

2 A speakeasy establishment that sold alcoholic beverages during the period of United States history known as Prohibition

3 In the twenties the first Gay rights group was formed, also in New York they would hold reunions in cafes and bars.

Okay so this is the prologue, i plan an adding more detail to organized crime and of course SasuNaru or maybe NaruSasu still not sure but in the meantime tell me what you think k.


	2. Chapter 1: Collide

Here it is the first official chapter to my story "Blue Skies" I hope you like. I think I have made you my mind to make it a NaruSasu. I think this is how felt after writing the first part. It would make a lot of sense since Sasuke is a prude sexually repressed country rich boy. Also Naruto is already comfortable with his sexuality so this is what I'm leaning towards. I do not own Naruto or the song Collide.

* * *

**Blue Skies**

**Chapter One: _Collide_**

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometime  
even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
out the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I  
Collide_

_-Howie Day Collide_

It was a brand new day in New York's melting pot, almost as if war's had never happenedthe people were all united as one. I woke up to the sun shining into my window, and I realized it was time for me to get to work. If I was late again, not even being friends with the boss's wife would help me. 

My morning job was easy enough lift a few boxes here and there and that was it but it just so happens that in the city it just wasn't enough. Which is were the need to get a night job came from, from the ever advancing city and my need to keep up with it. 

"Hey kid don't forget the 'blind pig' (1) tonight." My neighbor yells at me as I run out of the building. I wave my hand to signalize that I have heard him. Well I had one thing to look forward unless my perverted boss had anything to say about it. There was a possibility that I would have to do a "job" for him (2).

By the time I'm outside I realize that if I don't run I will never makeit to work on time. I run trying to avoid the groups of people who have apparently nothing better to do than to loiter in the streets while young men are busy trying to get to work. Iam running so fast that I have no time to see another man is running as well, by the time we both realize what's going to happen its to late for either of us to stop and so we collide. 

I never know when exactly but the minute we were both sent back flying I know that I was meant to meet him. We were meant from the day we were both born to collide with each other. This was the only way destiny would bring us together, with a crash. And it laughed in our face because of the sheer impossibility of our union. I'm impacted by his dark eyes that entrance me, by the beauty of his face and the way his dark hair falls impeccably into his face only making him all the more handsome, his lips are the prettiest shade of pink, and Icant help but think he would look so much better if he were smiling instead of frowning. Thoughts raced through my mind I was only drawn out of the trance of our collision and his beauty, by his voice.

"I'm waiting for you to apologize, sir." He said, and I couldn't help but notice how his voice dripped with sarcasm as he said Sir.

"Well you might want wait sitting there because it's your fault, and there aint no way I'm apologizing." I say standing up and walking away from all my former thoughts of fate and destiny forgotten already. 

"Hey idiot don't you dare walk away from me." He say's chasing me. 

"Look pretty boy, we are in the city your safe little community is longs way from here so don't go just go around chasing people, you aint in the south no mo." I say to him.

"How did you… pretty boy?" He says still following. Out of the corner of my eye I can't help but smile at the way he blushes.

"Oh what do we have here a shy pretty boy." I tease and watch as his blush just spreads over his face even more. 

"What's wrong with you, you don't even know my name and you run around saying all these humiliating things." He says.

"You are so right," I slowing down to put my arm around him, I almost laugh as I felt him tense up. "Name's Naruto, so pretty boy you have a name?" I say teasing. Ok half teasing I was actually interested in finding out his name.

I remove my arms from around him when I realize I he has stopped walking. I however continue to walk as if nothing has happened. 

"Sasuke," he says. 

I stop and turn to find myself face to face with a smirk so, country boy has caught on to my game and decided to play, well then lets play.

"That is a really nice name." I say once again placing my arms around him. He once again tenses up, but continues to walk with me.

The only thing he does is continue to walk with me tense as ever and somehow managing to turn a deeper shade of red with every step he takes. 

"I would love to continue this wonderful walk with you pretty boy, but some of us don't have rich families to support us so I have to get to work." I say walking away from him.

"And sorry for bumping into you earlier," I say walking away, leaving him stunned. 

After about a minute or two he yells after me. "You got a last name?"

"Uzumaki," I reply without stopping.

"Well it was nice meeting you Naruto Uzumaki." He says to my retreating back.

"It was nice meeting you too Sasuke Pretty Boy." I say turning a corner and walking away from him forever. 

* * *

My mind is flooded with the cruelty of life all the way to work. In this city filled nearly to the brims with people how is itpossible to find one person who is right for you? Is there only one person for you? I have always considered love to be like Russian Dolls who hold in them a smaller doll. How can you be sure if you reached the last of the dolls if you don't open it? Love and life are just so complicated. Let's say for one minute it the correct person for you dies then what is that too bad for you. Or is there someone else out there who is perfect for you? If so what happens if person number one doesn't die but you somehow manage to meet person number two, who are you really supposed to be with one or two? This are the endless questions that run through my mind thanks to that pretty boy who I just cant seem to get out of mind.

As I walk into work I am bombarded by questions and insults.

"Naruto what took you so long? You were almost late again." Kiba says grabbing me and pushing me towards the inside. Kiba is a good guy really friendly and understanding, he works with me in my night job as well.

"Sh he is late, but it's just too troublesome for me to care." Shikamaru says looking up. Shika another one of my friends he is just the laziest person you will ever meet, it seems like breathing is the only thing he doesn't find too troublesome. 

"Hey blondie it is so nice to see you here alive. I would have thought that after last nights job you would be dead to say the least wasn't there a shoot out with the Akutsuki?" That there would be Sai, he is a bastard to say the least, but somehow we all still consider the man our friend since he does have the tendency to save our lives on occasion, he will deny it however if you ask him.

"Did you guys hear the rumors that the company has been sold?" Kiba asked worried.

"What? No that's not possible Tsunade would have told me something last night when I saw her." I say confidently.

"Sorry boys but its true I sold the old factory to a rich southern family who wanted to come to the city." Jyriya says walk in. "You have nothing to worry about though, I made a deal with the man who bought the factory so that you would all be allowed to keep your jobs. I also came to introduce you to you new boss. Gentlemen, Itachi Uchiha." 

Naruto at first thought it was the young man he met in the street today, but watching this man further he noticed that he was lacking the warmth and the innocence the other had about him. Maybe he hadnt walked away from him forever it seemes fate was having a good kick at their expence he thinks as he watches Sasuke Uchiha walks in after his brother.

* * *

I saw the whole Russian doll thing in a movie I don't remember the name of it though. Ok so this was it. So please review but please no flames because chances are I will ignore you. Till next time which should be soon since I'm on spring break but just don't hold me to it.


End file.
